Humphrey's Secret
by DogDrawler
Summary: A simple fast-paced lemon short story about how Humphrey must hide his secret so all the she-wolves in Jasper won't get too crazy.


Written on 12-17-2014

It was a lovely day in Jasper, full of clean air and impetuous wolves. Humphrey was one of them. He had a problem. It was mating season. And his dirty secret could be revealed by the girls, especially Kate.

He had a problem with his penis. It was too large when erected. And that's the issue. He had a stroking addiction. Whenever Kate would get him fired up, he would excuse himself to a lone corner where he would first rub his scrotum, sitting down with his back legs spread out to the sides and release his pink fleshy penis high enough that it touched the bottom of his chest. Secondly, he would make it stiff as possible and moan a few times.

If it spontaneously erected while near Kate or the other girls; it could be a nightmare.

* * *

One night in Kate and Humphrey's cave...

Humphrey sat down at the mouth of the den, startled as Kate made her approach towards him. He could feel something rising, but he kept it under control for now...

"Hey, Humphrey. You're back early. I figured you'd be playing with your Omega friends at this time."

"Well, you know, they get busy too. Heh, heh." He started sweating in his paws.

"Hm. Speaking of being busy..." She sat down in front of him. "My parents really wish we could have pups by now. It's been a year since we've been mates."

"Oh, uhh... Yeah, it has. But, ummm... I don't think we're ready."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. *sigh* I'm just an Omega. You're an Alpha. Let's think about this before we act impetuously."

"Oh, you're just nervous," she said smiling. She then giggled in an enticing way and pushed him into the back end of the den. Humphrey became more worried as his scrotum doubled in size. He was holding it in. He had never done it before. What awaited?

"Please, Kate. I Insist!"

"Don't worry. I'll play your game." She pushed him with her front paws. His back landed on the cave floor. She tried to make him quiet by kissing him on the lips. It was going to break loose.

Next, she got over him. It was the end. Humphrey put his right front paw on his scrotum in front of Kate. Where he laid, her front paws were above his shoulders. Kate kept licking his face. Not long later, she noticed him holding onto it. She giggled again.

"What are you doing, Humphrey? Are you shy?"

"Uhh, I don't want you to see it..."

"See what?"

"Uhh..." She removed his paw. There, his "head" poked out quick. It must've been holding for a while. "Sorry."

"What's to be sorry about? I like it!" It grew and grew. And as it grew, the veins and arteries became visible through the pinkness of it. Kate was excited. It was huge! It went to his chest before stopping. Humphrey quickly started stroking it. He couldn't stop. Ironically, if he hadn't stroked it, it probably wouldn't be so big for him to become nervous in the first place. "That's right! Keep stroking it!" Kate encouraged. Eventually, two extra sacs came at the base of the penis. It was bulbus glandis. An area where fluid filled up to keep the erection along during sexual intercourse. Since canine penises face upwards towards the canine's head, his penis was sitting on his chest. Humphrey looked downward and saw the big "head" of him not far from his own mouth. The hole in it stared at him. It was so big, Humphrey could see inside.

Kate was mesmerized by it. It was so luscious. It was asking for it! You know...

"Humphrey... Why didn't you tell me you had a huge dick!"

"Because... I thought you would be mad at me. I mean, how is this gonna fit in you?"

"We could always try..."

"What?"

Kate surprisingly put her mouth on it. Going up and down and up and down. It was like she was stroking it for him. It grew stiffer. It was actually starting to hurt now, but he didn't care. He enjoyed this. So many emotions were flooding out across his body.

"*moan* My, this is the life..."

Kate tried to put the whole thing in her mouth, holding her breath and trying to engulf it. Her goal: reach the scrotum. It looked physically impossible. She might choke. But that wouldn't stop her from trying. With each taste, she would go deeper and deeper. Her tongue rode along the penis wall, feeling his vein and artery ridges that poked out. He was warm...

Because his penis was towards his face, he couldn't quite see the penis expand her throat. Wolves have large mouths and a wide throat cavity. It was a challenge she had to face...


End file.
